Helium
Atomic No. 2 and symbol He | image= Helium_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #c92c99 | textcolor= white | voice= Sora | gender= Female | age= 16 | birthday= October 20 | birthyear= 1895 | hair color= Light purple | eye color= Gray | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= Everything | clubs= Student Council | roommate= Bromine | bestfriend= Neon | loveinterest= Possibly Neon | scientist= Norman Lockyer }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. She is also the representative of said class. Helium is a consistent honor student who scores very high in all school subjects. Her signature color is #C92C99 and her Nucleus is a circle brooch. Helium is also the central figure of Helium and the Cursed Medallion. Character Summary A smart, strict and disciplined honor student. She takes everything seriously and is noted by many for her leader-like qualities. Fully dedicated to her academics, you won’t see her playing around or interacting much with other students. She is mostly alone reading or doing homework and extra work. As much as she doesn’t want to acknowledge her feelings above anything else, she secretly feels lonely. Unlike most one-sided crushes, she is fully aware of Neon’s feelings for her. She can levitate living and nonliving things, including herself. However, when not controlled she can leave them floating forever. Her Atom shape is a “circle”. History and Background Helium's official scientist was William Ramsay until his death with Norman Lockyer later filling up his spot. Ramsay discovered Helium along with the other noble gases while on a hiking trip with his wife Margaret Johnstone Marshall Ramsay. Since he cannot lock all of their Nuclei, he assigned several scientists to do the job. He put Lockyer in charge of Helium. Lockyer didn't have much trouble locking Helium's Nucleus and studying her for she is a very serious and obedient girl since she was little. After locking her Nucleus which is around the same time as the death of his father, Lockyer decided to continue his father's library business and moved to Mirraduga. He noticed Helium's fascination and interest in books, mostly around the nonfiction category. He noticed her capability of grasping facts easily and her early maturity. So he decided to enroll her at a special school. Helium's top priority since then until now was academics and she didn't make any friends from school. Lockyer was worried that she won't be able to learn how to socialize so he decided to transfer her to a normal school. She continued to be distant from the students but was able to meet Neon and surprisingly became friends with him. Upon Helium's enrollment in Atom Academy, Lockyer wished that she would be able to gain more friends. Appearance Helium is a teenage girl below average height, making her one of the shortest students in her class. She has long, lavender hair with her spread-out bangs and forelocks frame her face. She styles some of her hair into a bun supported by a usually pearly purple ribbon. She also wears matching glasses. Most of her casual outfits sport the typical, preppy fashion with check prints, stockings, and uniform-like blouses. Personality Helium bears the personality of a highly dedicated honor student and often functions as the leader of her group. She is a logical thinker and takes almost everything very seriously and carefully. She is withdrawn and not the social-type student, believing any reaction with others could be a hurdle to her goals. Her perspective slightly changed after befriending Neon. Although her view of friendship and bonding is quite different from her peers, she actually treats anyone becoming her friend with care and concern. Abilities When her Nucleus is unlocked, Helium has the ability to make anything around her float. It is still unknown what other abilities she can gain from unlocking her Nucleus. Quotes *''“Exams test your abilities if you are worthy enough to be in the honor student division or worthless enough to be placed in the failure’s department!”'' - Helium's first appearance in Chapter 16 Trivia *Helium's ambition is to become a doctor. *Helium is Sora's, her voice actress, favorite character and is quite similar to her to by coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Pertalemes Category:Female Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student